This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Functional Genomics Core resides within a 4,000 sq. ft. state-of-the art laboratory in the Stanton L. Young Biomedical Research Center, phase II on the OUHSC campus. The Functional Genomics core has continued to offer genomic sequencing, microarray analysis and Real Time PCR support to researchers on the OUHSC and surrounding campuses as well as to campuses across the country. During the past year, the core has supported research for at least six previously funded or current COBRE investigators as well as several other established researchers in the field of microbial pathogenesis for microarray development and analysis and sequencing. Continued support of these projects, and further development of the new next generation sequencing applications (genome resequencing, de novo sequencing, small RNA profiling and whole transcriptome profiling) using the newly purchased Applied Biosystems SOLiD sequencer will be our continued focus for the next project year.